The one that made you fall
by Mary Barrens
Summary: „Dean si vždycky myslel, že kdybych nebyl anděl, byl bych už asi dávno mrtvý," oznámil Castiel trochu nepřítomně, jako by si ani neuvědomil, že pořád mluví nahlas. „A teď jsem člověk a zranitelný a neschopný se o sebe postarat, podle něj." Dean/Castiel, Human!Cas


„Takže." Charlie se zamračila sama nad sebou a skoro se kousla do rtu, když slyšela svůj vlastní hlas.

Nebylo to jen v tom, že tady v celém tom podzemním bunkru – který byl úžasný a dost možná to nejšílenější skvělé místo na světě, a pokud by si mohla něco přát, pak by to bylo buďto mít takové místo i doma, anebo se zašít tady a už nikdy nemuset odejít – se všechno trochu podivně rozléhalo. Ne příliš, jen dost na to, aby si toho člověk všiml, když se trochu soustředil.

Horší bylo, že to byl nejspíš ten úplně nejhorší začátek konverzace, s jakým by kdokoli mohl přijít, když se pokouší trochu víc se poznat s někým, kdo dřív býval anděl.

Charlie nikdy netvrdila, že má talent na komunikaci s lidmi. Pokud měla být upřímná, pak existoval důvod, proč pracovala zrovna v tom oboru, ve kterém pracovala, a kde se mohla tak příhodně schovávat za monitor a programovací jazyky, a nebylo to jen proto, že byla dobrá na počítače.

I tak byla normálně o něco výřečnější, obvykle schopná zavést rozhovor, pokud o to stála. A Castiel? Oh, pokud si s někým opravdu chtěla popovídat, pak to byl Castiel. Bývalý anděl, který se potuloval po Zemi dlouho předtím, než se vůbec objevili lidé, a motal se kolem bratrů Winchesterových ještě dříve, než je poznala ona. Sice jen o několik let, jenže v jejich případě to znamenalo, že spolu stačili zachránit svět v době, kdy Charlie neměla tušení, že se vůbec něco děje. A ten samý muž, který viděl první lidi a vytáhl Deana z pekla, teď spal v pokoji jen na druhém konci chodby od toho jejího, a snídal s ní u stejného stolu a pil stejnou kávu jako ona, četl knihy, které vytáhl ze stejné poličky jako knihy, které zajímaly ji.

Bylo to trochu hodně zvláštní a Charlie hledala příležitost k tomu, aby si s ním mohla promluvit, už pár dní.

Vlastně byla pro jednou i ráda, že ji Dean se Samem nechtěli vzít s sebou, když se vydali prověřit nějaký nový možný případ se třemi mrtvými v zamčených pokojích. Nejspíš pěkně naštvaný duch, prohlásil Dean toho rána, těsně předtím, než se podíval nejdříve na Charlie a potom na Castiela způsobem, který jim zcela jednoznačně říkal, že ať se kterýkoli z nich pokusí přemlouvat ho jakkoli, on je s sebou rozhodně nemá v plánu brát.

Castiel se ani nepokoušel odmlouvat, zjevně přesvědčený o tom, že když si Dean postaví hlavu, nemá smysl se s ním hádat. Místo toho si jen dlouze povzdychl, podíval se na Sama a protočil oči.

„Má nějaký význam říkat vám, ať na sebe dáváte pozor?" zamumlal tázavě.

Dean se trochu neupřímně zazubil.

„Takže," pokusila se Charlie znovu, o něco jistěji, a tlumeně si odkašlala. „Často tě nechávají zavřeného v bunkru, když se někam vydají zabít nějakou příšeru?"

Castiel odtrhl pohled od knihovny, na kterou zíral nejméně posledních deset minut, aniž se jakkoli pohnul. Charlie si tím byla jistá. Posledních deset minut totiž stála ve dveřích a pozorovala ho, zatímco se snažila vymyslet nějaký alespoň trochu rozumný způsob, jak s ním začít konverzaci.

Bylo o _tolik_ jednodušší mluvit s holkama.

„Poslední dobou," odpověděl Castiel hořce – a Charlie měla radost už jen proto, že ji uznal za hodnou odpovědi – a pomalu se k ní otočil.

Nevypadal vůbec tak klidně, jak si ho Charlie představovala, když četla všechny ty Edlundovy knihy. Celou tu dobu měla v hlavě svoji představu Castiela. Klidný, vyrovnaný, příliš starý, uvnitř, když už ne vzezřením, na to, aby měl ještě potřebu se kvůli něčemu rozčilovat. Tenhle muž před ní byl pobledlý ve tváři a měl napjatá ramena, na sobě nějaké staré černé tričko, které vypadalo jako Deanovo, místo trenčkotu, který prý nosil celou tu dobu, co ho Winchesterovi znali. Měl tak daleko do její představy, jak to jen bylo možné. Ale přesto vypadal skutečněji, než kdy vůbec očekávala. Vůbec ne socha. Člověk.

Charlie možná nikdy nezažila nic tak moc zvláštního. A to počítala i to, jak jí šéfa sežrala příšera se žraločím obličejem.

„Záleží jim na tobě," oznámil jí Castiel klidně a ona překvapeně zamrkala nad tou náhlou změnou téma.

Když sem přišla, ještě předtím, než se na celých deset minut zastavila na prahu a jen se na něj dívala, se ho chtěla zeptat na tolik věcí. Na to, jak to vlastně vypadá v nebi. Jestli se Bůh vůbec zajímá o to, jak se lidé jeden ke druhému chovají. Jak je možné, že se Mayové spletli, když jejich kalendář končil už v roce 2012. Jestli mají andělé opravdu svatozář a kdo vlastně rozhoduje, jestli člověk po smrti přijde do pekla nebo do nebe. Kolik andělů se doopravdy vejde na špičku jehly.

Teď se všechny tyhle otázky někam ztratily. „Já vím," oznámila klidně a neubránila se úsměvu. Bylo to jako mít bratry, starší a přehnaně ochranitelské, což nikdy předtím nepoznala. Člověk mohl dopadnout mnohem hůř, než být v podstatě adoptován bratry Winchesterovými.

Castiel jí oplatil úsměv, tak jemně, že kdyby nedávala pozor, nejspíš by jí to uteklo. Dlouze vydechl. „Dean mi říkal, jak jsi jim pomohla s Leviathany. Jsi velmi odvážná."

Charlie na okamžik nevěděla, co mu odpovědět, nebo jestli by vůbec měla. Tohle byl bývalý anděl, který kdysi pomohl zachránit svět, hned potom, co se vzbouřil všem pravidlům a celé své rodině, protože nevěřil v totéž, co oni. A teď ji chválil za její odvahu.

„Dean přehání," řekla. „Řekla bych, že má trochu sklony dávat příliš zásluh lidem okolo sebe, i když by si je zasloužil sám. Když na tom záleží. Jinak očividně nemá problém pochválit sám sebe."

Castiel naklonil hlavu na stranu a mírně se zamračil. Nevypadal rozzlobeně. Spíše zaujatě, jako by Charlie řekla něco překvapivě hlubokého, čím u něj stoupla v ceně. „To je pravda," souhlasil, hodil krátkým pohledem po knihovně, přešel do středu místnosti a posadil se za stůl.

Charlie to vzala jako pozvání a posadila se naproti. „Měla jsem _tolik_ otázek," zamumlala slabě a přidušeně se zasmála. Ve skutečnosti měla seznam, položený na stole ve svém pokoji. Ne zase tak dlouhý. Jen necelé dvě strany, spíš jednu a půl, to nebyla až taková hrůza. Dokonce si dala tu práci, aby si barevně zvýraznila věci, které ji zajímaly nejvíc. Teď ji zajímala vlastně jen jedna věc. „Dělám si starosti o Deana," přiznala a zmateně se zamračila, když Castiel uhnul pohledem.

„Obávám se," začal Castiel pomalu a trochu váhavě se na ni podíval. „Že to bude nejspíš moje vina."

„Tvoje vina?" zopakovala po něm nevěřícně. „Jak –"

Castiel potřásl hlavou a pár nekonečných vteřin na ni beze slova zíral, jeho pohled intenzivní. Potom si dlouze povzdychl. Najednou vypadal unaveně. „Je to tím, že je teď ze mě člověk. Myslím, že je z toho Dean trochu nesvůj."

Vyhnul se jí pohledem, když to říkal, a Charlie se kousla do rtu. Až doteď tak docela nepřemýšlela nad tím, z jakého důvodu si vlastně o Deana dělá starosti. Byl o něco tišší, než u něj byla zvyklá, rozhazoval kolem sebe méně těch svých hloupých poznámek. Možná byl o něco opatrnější, na sebe i na lidi okolo sebe, trochu víc přemýšlel, než něco řekl. Jako by najednou dospěl, z nějakého důvodu, už ne to divoké dítě, ale zodpovědný dospělák, který si už nedělal legraci ze všeho, co kolem sebe viděl.

Bylo zvláštní vidět takhle zrovna Deana Winchestera, který se celou tu dobu, co ho Charlie znala, snažil všechno zlehčit, schovávat se za žerty, aby nemusel řešit věci, o kterých se mu nechtělo mluvit.

Charlie se usmála.

„Dean si vždycky myslel, že kdybych nebyl anděl, byl bych už asi dávno mrtvý," oznámil Castiel trochu nepřítomně, jako by si ani neuvědomil, že pořád mluví nahlas. „A teď jsem člověk a zranitelný a neschopný se o sebe postarat, podle něj."

Charlie si rukou podepřela bradu a zamyšleně naklonila hlavu na stranu. „Proč si to myslíš?" zeptala se.

Castiel pokrčil rameny. „Protože jsem podle něj jenom děcko v trenčkotu, na které musí dávat pozor."

Charlie si pobaveně odfrkla nad tou formulací. „Něco takového opravdu řekl?" zeptala se, a když Castiel neodpověděl a jen uhnul očima, zvážněla. „Bože, Dean je takový idiot," zamumlala. „Víš, že tohle si Dean doopravdy nemyslí, že? Vůbec to není o tom, že by ti nevěřil, že se o sebe nedokážeš postarat."

„O čem to tedy je?" zeptal se Castiel. Ramena se mu znovu napjala, jak čekal, co mu Charlie řekne.

Kdyby Charlie kdysi, nebo dokonce ještě nedávno, někdo řekl, že bude sedět naproti někoho, kdo byl na světě, už když první ryba vylezla z vody a žábry se jí přeměnily v plíce, a že někdo takový bude netrpělivě čekat, až Charlie promluví, protože ho zajímá, co se od ní dozví, nevěřila by. Teď to byla skutečnost a Charlie věděla, že za to může Sam a Dean, kteří ji tak neochotně navezli do svého života, do všech těch šíleností. A ona si nebyla jistá, jak moc jim to vlastně může vyčítat, protože to sice bylo bolestné a nebezpečné a někdy i k smrti děsivé, ale na druhou stranu v tom bylo něco kouzelného. Vědět, co se doopravdy děje. Jaký je svět ve skutečnosti. Bylo to jako tajemství, které se jí někdo konečně rozhodl prozradit.

„O tom, že je to _Dean_ ," odpověděla, přestože si nebyla jistá, jestli mu tím něco vysvětlila. Pro ni tahle věta mluvila sama za sebe a nic dalšího nebylo třeba. Ale Castiel ještě před pár týdny ani nebyl člověk, a ano, znal sice Deana déle než ona, strávil s ním nesrovnatelně víc času, ale Charlie dokázala číst mezi řádky, když to bylo třeba, určitě mnohem lépe než on.

Usmála se. „Prostě se bojí, že se ti něco stane," rozvedla to. „Víš, co udělal, když přišel o Sama. Dovedeš si přestavit, co by asi udělal, kdyby přišel o tebe?"

Castiel pootevřel rty a sklopil hlavu, pohled upřený do desky stolu, jak uvažoval nad jejími slovy.

„Můžu se na něco zeptat?"

„Samozřejmě." Castiel přikývl.

Charlie se kousla do rtu. „Zaváhal jsi… zaváhal jsi, alespoň na chvíli, než ses rozhodl, že se přidáš k Samovi a Deanovi a pomůžeš jim zachránit svět?"

Castiel se zamračil.

„Totiž," Charlie se nejistě kousla do rtu. „Četla jsem všechny ty knížky od Carvera Edlunda a zaujalo mě, jak rychle jsi změnil názor na celou tu záležitost s apokalypsou. Jenže to bylo celé psané z Winchesterovic pohledu, takže…" Pokrčila rameny. „Zajímalo mě, jestli jsi váhal?"

„Ano." Castiel přikývl. Na pár okamžiků mlčel, než se rozhodl pokračovat, aby jí to vysvětlil trochu lépe. „Nebylo to kvůli tomu, že bych si myslel, že se Sam a Dean mýlí nebo že bych nechtěl být na jejich straně. Věděl jsem, že když se jim rozhodnu pomoci, budu muset bojovat proti celé své rodině."

„Ale udělal jsi to," řekla Charlie tiše a na chvíli mu chtěla opravdu poděkovat. Nedovedla si ani představit, jak těžké pro něj takové rozhodnutí muselo být. A pochybovala, že by to Sam a Dean – a Bobby – dokázali, zachránit svět, kdyby jim Castiel nepomohl. Takže ve výsledku, kdyby se ten muž před ní rozhodl, že zůstane se svou rodinou, kdoví, jak by teď svět vypadal. Kdoví, co by ze světa zbylo.

Castiel se bezděky pousmál. „Protože měli pravdu. Na světě je spousta bolesti a spousta smrti nebo strachu, ale je tady taky spousta věcí, které stojí za to zachránit." V obličeji se mu objevil trochu vzdálený výraz. „Nechtěl jsem Deanovi věřit, když mi to říkal. Ale měl pravdu."

„Castieli?" Charlie si nebyla jistá, jestli se ho na něco takového vůbec může zeptat. „Já… Ptala jsem se Deana, jestli ví, proč je z tebe teď člověk, ale neuměl mi odpovědět. Neřekl jsi mu to?"

Castiel na ni chvíli mlčky zíral, jako by přemýšlel, jestli s ní má dál mluvit. Potom si povzdychl a zavrtěl hlavou. „Dali mi na výběr," zamumlal, a když se Charlie zatvářila zmateně, trochu neochotně pokračoval. Jeho výraz sám o sobě říkal, že to Charlie nemá vykládat nikam dál. Hlavně ne Deanovi. „Moji sourozenci. Mohl jsem se vrátit zpátky domů, ale už bych nemohl odejít, nebo jsem mohl zůstat tady, na Zemi."

Jeho _na Zemi_ z nějakého důvodu znělo spíše jako _s Winchestery_ (s _Deanem_?) a Charlie si uvědomila, že pro Castiela je to možná to samé. Celá Země se pro něj zužovala jen na ty dva bratry, kteří tak odhodlaně bojovali se zlem a příšerami. Pochybovala, že by si Castiel dovedl představit svůj život na Zemi, mezi lidmi, někde jinde než právě tady. S Winchestery.

„Ale jen pokud budeš člověk," dořekla za něj. „A ty jsi tentokrát opravdu ani nezaváhal."

Castiel přikývl a Charlie skoro zalapala po dechu. Tohle bylo tak…

„Dean se to nesmí dozvědět," řekl Castiel najednou naléhavě a mírně se předklonil, lokty na stole. „Nikdy by si to neodpustil, kdyby to věděl."

A ona věděla, že je to pravda. Dean by si našel způsob, jak to vyčítat sobě, jak hodit vinu na sebe, protože takový Dean prostě byl. Nikdy by si neodpustil, kdyby se o tom dozvěděl, kdyby věděl, že to kvůli němu Castiel ztratil křídla a svatozář a něco, co byla skoro nesmrtelnost. Protože to bylo kvůli Deanovi, že ano? Bylo to kvůli tomu, jak se na něj Castiel díval a jak o něm mluvil, jak se pokaždé soustředil jen na něj, když spolu byli v jedné místnosti. Muselo to být kvůli Deanovi, protože jinak to nedávalo smysl.

„Nedělej si starosti," zamumlala a natáhla paži přes stůl, aby se dotkla jeho ruky, protože věděla, že kdyby se Dean dozvěděl o tom, proč Castiel padl, našel by si na tom to nejhorší, místo toho, aby si všiml toho, co na tom bylo nejlepší.

To, že si Castiel neuměl představit, že by měl být někde jinde než s ním. To, že chtěl být u něj, po jeho boku, tak moc, že kvůli tomu obětoval to, čím byl po celá milénia. Že se stal člověkem, zcela novým a nezkušeným, že byl radši obyčejným, zranitelným smrtelníkem, jen aby se od něj nemusel odloučit.

Castiel sklopil pohled k jejich rukám, očividně zmatený. Ale neuhnul, možná už teď víc člověk, než si sám myslel.


End file.
